ABC Kenlos
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: "Una historia puede contar otras, en este caso solo un One-shot, puede contar un poco de nuestra historia"
1. Letra por letra :)

_**Bueno hola chicos y chicas (eso sonó muy formal debo de dejarla un poquito de lado en estos casos XD), solo les quería traer el abecedario Kenlos, a la primera persona que le vi la idea fue a Abi DiLaurentis, en verdad, después la busque y me di cuenta que hay 6 historias de las mismas entonces me dije ¡¿Por qué no hacer uno Kenlos?! quizás así anime a uno de los que quiero que llegará a hacer uno (Pista: Se han convertido en mis grandes amigos aquí en fanfiction una es de mi pais y hablamos de muchas bobadas XD, el otro es un chico y lo que tienen en común es que ambo son adictos al KOGAN! (Espero que les haya caído la indirecta Just Kogan y RusherLoveKogan XD) ¿Muy directa?) bueno sin mas espero que disfruten cada letra como yo lo haré a medida que escriba todos los one-shots, bueno sin mas me voy y los dejo XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


	2. A de amor

Amor, Eso es lo que siento por Kendall desde el primer día, al principio pensé que era solo un sentimiento de amistad, un simple amor de hermanos pero gracias a James, me di cuenta de lo que siento, mi problema ahora es que no creo que sea bueno sentir esto por mi mejor amigo, además de que es antinatural y extraño, me duele tener que esconderlo, pero todo sea por mi hermosa amistad con Kenny.

No sé cuánto tiempo aguante o si en este momento podré contener esas estúpidas palabras que desean salir de mi boca, tengo que ser fuerte, debo pensar que lo que hago es correcto, si llegara a abrir la boca, él terminaría odiándome y eso es lo último que quiero prefiero tenerlo como amigo que perderlo.

De repente sentí que una mano descansaba sobre mi hombro así que volteé encontrándome con mi hermoso amigo rubio.

"Carlitos ¿Te encuentras bien?" las palabras de Kendall me sacaron de mis pensamientos rápidamente, me encontraba sentado en la sala, en el sillón naranja que tanto me gusta, casi caigo al ver que ya no era el único en el apartamento, se sentó a mi lado más cerca de lo que prefería ese momento, solo me moví un poco esperando que no lo malinterpretara

"No es nada, estaba teniendo pensamientos felices con gatitos" esa fue una respuesta ingeniosa para no tener que decir lo que en verdad sentía, aunque sentía un cosquilleo en mis mejillas, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que estuvieran rojas

"¡Oh! Eso explica todo, ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?" preguntó con esa hermosa sonrisa que cabe decir que me hipnotiza por unos segundos, me hace volar y tocar el cielo, pero eso si no se compara con la linda mirada que tiene esos ojos atrapan a cualquiera

"Claro me fascinaría, pero tendré el control principal" dije con mi tono de siempre disimulando todos los sentimientos que en ese momento me invadieron, miré a Kendall feliz mientras cogía el control y prendía el televisor para conectar la consola.

Ambos nos levantamos del sofá, acomodamos todo, fuimos por dulces y frituras a la cocina, me sentí en el cielo al ver todo regado sobre la mesa de centro, estaba feliz por pasar este momento con mi mejor amigo riendo, gritando cuando ya no di a vasto y todos los dulces se acabaron, me dejé caer un poco más en el sillón quedando así casi que sentado en mi espalda, Kendall se acercó a mí me regaño por mi mala postura y puso mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, eso fue tan lindo de su parte tanto que mis mejillas enrojecieron por la acción, de un momento al otro me quitó el casco de la cabeza para comenzar a acariciar mi cabello, adoro esas torpes pero suaves manos, siempre que me tocan me hacen estremecer.

Poco a poco sentí como su tacto me relajaba, me sentí en el cielo en esos minutos, cuando menos lo pensé ya no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que pasaba en mi alrededor me quedé dormido.

Sin duda alguna es mucho mejor guardar el secreto para poder pasar estos momentos con él, para no perderlo, que no sepa que estoy fingiendo una amistad cuando en realidad lo que siento es _amor_.


	3. B de beso

Estaba en camino al apartamento, estaba pasando por el parque de PalmWoods, después de haber estado hablando varias horas con Jo sobre lo que en realidad siento por ella, llegué a la conclusión de que era mejor darnos un tiempo conocer a más personas, lo normal que siempre se hace al terminar una relación ¿O me equivoco?, el caso es que ya no estaba con ella, me encontraba caminando a mi destino cuando de la nada escuché unos sollozos, los seguí y me encontré a Carlos sentado bajo un árbol, en posición fetal apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas a su pecho, me sentí mal por él, así que me senté a su lado y pasé uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

Él solo levantó un poco rostro, me miró por unos segundos para después desviar su mirada de la mía, podía detectar que se sentía triste y apenado por algo, sin más cogí su barbilla y le obligué a que me mirara para poder averiguar que le pasaba, cuando cogió algo de valor habló con su voz entrecortada por tratar de ahogar sus sollozos.

Me contó que huyó porque la chica que le gustaba estuvo a punto de besarlo, era su primer beso, le dio miedo hacer el ridículo, que se burlara de él luego comenzó a llorar de nuevo con más fuerza, no sé porque sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba estar bien, él correspondió mi abrazó apretándome más fuerte, yo sonreí sintiéndome… ¿Aliviado? Pero sintiendo una gran tristeza hacia mi amigo, lo abracé más fuerte para que supiera que me encontraba con él y no lo había dejado solo, además desde entonces me di cuenta que adoraba tenerlo en mis brazos, solo así podía sentir que lo estaba protegiendo, adoro esa sensación.

"¿Sabes? cuándo el sentimiento entre dos personas es real no importa en donde estés, que beses mal, lo que importa es lo que significa para ambos" no sé cómo me salieron esas palabras en ese momento, algo en Carlitos sacaba mi lado poético pero no lograba descifrar que era, sus brazos pasaron de estar en mi cintura a estar en mi pecho en medio de ambos, levantó su mirada aun llena de lágrimas, las sequé con toda la delicadeza del mundo para no lastimarlo él me sonrió en respuesta, luego de unos minutos de estarnos mirando mutuamente, volvió a abrazarse a mí delicadamente, tenerlo en mis brazos en verdad me hace tan feliz desde siempre solo que nunca llegué a enterarme hasta lo que pasó en esos instantes, el mundo desapareció para mí en ese momento, sus manos rodearon mi cuello, después se levantó de mi pecho para volver a cumplir con mi mirada.

El resto no sé cómo contarlo así que lo diré simple, nos besamos, ninguno de los dos sabíamos cómo llegamos de estar abrazados compartiendo nuestro calor disfrutando la compañía del otro, a estar compartiendo tan linda experiencia juntos, después rápidamente nos separamos mirándonos un tanto sorprendidos y confundidos, me levanté para desaparecer de la vista de Carlitos pero en vez de eso, esté me detuvo con esos ojos suplicantes para que me quedara, yo sin poder oponerme me senté al lado de él, evitando mirarlo.

En medio del incomodo silencio, mis pensamientos retumbaban en mi cabeza, no sabía que había sentido, no sabía que se sentía tan bien como besar a Jo o quizás… Mejor, solo fue cuestión de minutos para que pensamientos estos fueran rotos o más bien interrumpidos por las acciones y palabras de Carlos, en mi cara apareció un sonrojo, sentía como mis mejillas ardían debido al calor y como mi miraba se nublaba por las lágrimas de alegría al escuchar esas lindas palabras de él.

"Fue lo más lindo que me ha pasado, mi primer beso y contigo el chico que en verdad está en mis sueños" mis lágrimas comenzaron al rodar por mis mejillas al escuchar y sentir como su mano entrelazaba con la mía, un lado de mi personalidad que jamás conocí, debajo del chico líder dominante, se encontraba uno sentimental que se conmovía fácilmente por lo que lo rodeaba, para mí suerte en ese momento me di cuenta de porque me gustaba tener a Carlos en mis brazos, porque sacaba ese lado sensible mío, porque me sentía bien protegiéndolo, en realidad le correspondía y lo amaba con todo mi ser, me acerqué y lo besé suavemente.

"Te quiero Carlitos, al menos huiste y no dejaste que esa arpía te besara" dije con tono suave algo divertido escuchando una pequeña risa ahogada divertida de su parte, nos miramos una vez más, con una mirada le transmití todo lo que en verdad siento, este me sonrió y besó mi nariz, nunca lo habían hecho por eso sentí que algo nuevo me invadió, sin más lo atraje hacia mí, poco a poco sentí como el cuerpo del chico se relajaba, luego de varios minutos que parecieron horas traté de hablarle pero noté que estaba dormido de alguna manera u otra lo levanté entre mis brazos, lo llevé al apartamento y lo acosté en su cama, lo vi dormir por unos segundos sintiéndome contento por todo lo que ahora sabía que significaba para él.

Le besé, miré con una sonrisa embobada como se removía en su cama, salí de la habitación eufórico, sin duda el beso que me dio Carlos parecía el primero, a pesar de que no fuera el mejor beso del mundo, que haya sido algo brusco, que le haya faltado algo de delicadeza, pero ¿Qué? un beso es un **_beso _**y lo compartí con una persona especial y linda para mí.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado y siendoles sincera, es una de las cosas mas cursis que he escrito sin que tenga no un toque de drama en algun lugar... Muchas gracias por leerme, \(^-^)/, Nos vemos en la C, coman mucho, sean buenas personas, golpeen un perro de felpa, deseen la paz mundial XDD XOXO**_

_***Johana~***_


	4. C de casco

Era un día como cualquier otro, todos los chicos a excepción de uno estaban tomando sol en la piscina, a excepción de un bajito moreno que usualmente era muy enérgico y juguetón, Carlos se encontraba en el apartamento corriendo de un lado al otro medio desnudo el chico ya se había puesto su traje de baño ya que iba a ir a la piscina con los chicos pero por eso se retrasó, por el simple hecho de no poder encontrar su más preciado objeto, este fue a cambiarse para ponerse su piyama, luego de unos momentos se dejó caer en su cama con cara de tristeza, no sabía que era peor, si perder su casco y no poder hacer algo al respecto o la tristeza que lo invadió en ese momento, sin más el chico abrazó su almohada cerró los ojos para poder pensar tranquilo.

Kendall, James y Logan se preguntaban que tanto hacia el pequeño que no llegaba, él nunca se perdía un día en la piscina y eso hacía que los tres se preocuparan, salieron de la piscina, se secaron pusieron las camisas y comenzaron a caminar al elevador que lo llevaría a su destino para poder buscar e investigar que le pasaba al más bajito, emprendieron su camino al apartamento, al llegar comenzaron a buscar a Carlos en cada lugar de la cada hasta que Kendall lo encontró acostado en su cama durmiendo plácidamente, el chico cerró la puerta detrás de él con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se sentó al lado del pequeño, le acarició un poco, después se inclinó y le besó la mejilla tiernamente, esto hizo que el chico se despertara con una gran sonrisa en su cara, le miró medio adormilado.

―Hola― dijo Carlos aun con la voz adormilada, acariciando sus ojos para eliminar cualquier rastro de sueño

―Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no fuiste?― preguntó Kendall extrañado acariciando la mejilla del pequeño con ternura

―Estoy triste y enfadado― contestó el pequeño colocando sus manos en el brazo del rubio

― ¿Por qué Litos?― preguntó despacio el rubio mientras posaba su mano delicadamente en su hombro

―Porque perdí mi casco, no lo encuentro Kenny― contó el pequeño con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que se aproximaba

Kendall se agachó a la altura de Carlos y le dio un reconfortante abrazo el cual sin duda el otro respondió sin decir ninguna palabra―Lo buscaremos― dijo separándose de él dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sentándose en la cama

―Gracias eres genial― susurró Carlos con pequeño brillo de felicidad en los ojos arremedando las acciones del rubio

―Si lo sé, por algo soy tu novio desde hace un año ¿no?― preguntó Kendall divertido cogiendo la barbilla del chico

―Sí, eres muy lindo, divertido, gua-po…― enumeró Carlos algo apenado abrazándose al cuerpo del chico― Eres solo mío y de nadie más, no te compartiré nunca

Kendall rio suavemente presionó sus labios en los de Carlos suavemente― Yo tampoco te compartiré con nadie― dijo para después bajar al cuello del chico y darle un suave beso

Carlos se levantó, se quitó su piyama para cambiárselo por su anterior ropa antes de ponerse el traje de baño, el rubio juntó fuerzas de donde no tenía para poder abstenerse de lanzarlo contra la pared y violarlo allí mismo, aunque no pudo evitar un problema notorio se formara debajo de su Jean, para su suerte el pequeño no lo notó pero ahora tenía que salir donde sus amigos, este le pidió que se adelantara y así lo hizo pero al abrir la puerta, Carlos vio como Logan y James caían uno sobre otro, ambos se quejaron sin importar que sus otros dos amigos estaban presentes.

―James podría levantarte pesas mucho y…― pidió Logan apenado apretando solo un poco la alfombra con ambas manos―… No sé cómo mas decirlo, en mi trasero siento un bulto y es grande

El castaño se levantó con un sonrojo recibiendo las miradas acusatorias de todos―Yo… Yo, es mi celular― mintió leyendo perfectamente las señas que le hizo Kendall

―Bueno entonces nos veremos afuera para buscar mi casco ¿Verdad Kenny?― averiguó Carlos alegremente viendo como Kendall asentía débilmente, Logan se levantó y lo siguió dejando a lo más altos solos

James miró a Kendall con curiosidad y después se fijó bien en su Jean―Carlos se cambió frente a ti de nuevo ¿Cierto?―Preguntó divertido sin moverse de su lugar esperando la respuesta del rubio

―Sí, el trasero de Logie tuvo un encuentro especial con tu "amiguito" ¿Verdad?― preguntó Kendall Divertido parando en la puerta del baño del cuarto viendo como James asentía sentándose en la cama desabrochándose el pantalón― Te lo mereces por fisgón

Carlos y Logan se encontraban sentados en el sillón hablando sobre las reacción de los chicos ante sus intencionales y retorcidas acciones, ambos de cierta manera reían, sobre todo el pequeño ya que desde hace muchísimo tiempo que se hacía pasar por el chico ingenuo, por el inocente y lindo cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario desde que se dio cuenta de su enamoramiento por el rubio su inocencia se perdió y su lado pervertido comenzó a desarrollarse, pero no quería que Kendall se diera cuenta de eso.

― ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!― exclamó Carlos aguantando las ganas de reír echando su cabeza hacia atrás divertido

― ¡Ja! Tú pequeño diablillo disfrazado de ángel, alcance a ver como tenías a Kendall, que por cierto me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto― dijo divertido Logan dándole un golpe amistoso― Si quieres hacerlo con él solo pídeselo

―No quiero causar incomodidad por el pedido extraño― Explicó Carlos rápidamente con una sonrisa de medio lado― Ahora; debes tener buenos movimientos de cadera como para poner a James de esa manera

―No es para tanto el solo se acercó mucho a mí, yo aproveché y comencé a moverme un poco, eso es todo no es nada del otro mundo― comentó Logan sonrojado por las palabras del pequeño― Además sé que el solo reaccionó así por las hormonas no porque me desee

―OhhKey convéncete a ti primero― dijo Carlos divertido escuchando como la puerta de su habitación abría, este se levantó del sofá rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el rubio― Kenny, te extrañé a donde iremos a buscar primero

― ¿Cuál fue en el lugar que estuviste por última vez con él?― preguntó Kendall cogiendo la mano del chico despidiéndose de los otros dos para dirigirse a la puerta

―En el parque― respondió Carlos con su tono infantil fingido

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el parque, buscaron debajo de mesas, al lado de los árboles, junto y dentro de los arbustos, pero no lo encontraron, al final se sentaron en una banca para descansar, Carlos entrelazó su mano con la de su querido rubio y le beso rápidamente para por ultimo darle una de esas sonrisas tiernas e inocentes que siempre le solía dar antes de llegar a ser una pareja.

Kendall volteó la cara rápidamente y se levantó de su lugar― ¿Dónde más?― preguntó ayudando a Carlos, soltando su mano y esperando respuesta

―En el lobby, sentado en las sillas del allá― explicó Carlos deprimido por el comportamiento de su novio

―Bueno, vamos a buscar allí― dijo Kendall con un tono de voz poco audible

Ambos fueron al lugar mencionado, hicieron lo mismo que la vez pasada en el parque pero no lo encontraron, fueron donde el señor Bitters para probar suerte en perdido y encontrado pero no encontraron nada, Carlos estaba a punto del llanto, pero Kendall pasó una de manos por el hombro de él, haciendo que se calmara solo un poco, después habló para decirle el siguiente lugar.

―En el apartamento pero ya busqué, no lo encuentro― comentó Carlos desesperado yendo a las escaleras a toda prisa, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Kendall

El rubio reaccionó, empezó a seguirle, el pequeño dio un mal pasó y cayó en la última escalón para llegar al segundo piso, Kendall corrió hasta él, lo cargó con cuidado hasta el apartamento, lo depositó en el sofá para ir a buscar algo de hielo en a la cocina, al volver vio como el pequeño derramaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza, no era tanto por el dolor, si no por el hecho de haber perdido su valioso casco, si lo tuviera puesto nada de eso hubiera pasado en primer lugar.

―Lo siento, soy un mal novio no te ayudé a encontrar tu casco― dijo Kendall de repente haciendo un pequeño espacio al lado del pequeño para después colocar la bolsa con hielo en su cabeza, dándole un beso en la mejilla delicadamente para no lastimarlo más

―No importa, y no digas eso, eres un gran novio, mereces esta vida y la otra― confesó Carlos abrazando el cuello de él― Vamos a tu habitación

Kendall lo cargó una vez más y se dirigieron al cuarto, lo depositó delicadamente en la cama, al fijarse bien vio un paquete sobre su escritorio, fue a ver que tenía al abrirlo, encontró un casco con una nota anexa a ella, la despegó para poder leerla mejor, sonrió al reconocer la letra de su hermanita.

―_"Hermano mayor, sé que no fue lo mejor, pero escondí el casco de Carlitos en tu habitación porque sabía que sería en la última parte que buscarían, esto es para que te des cuenta que ya tienes que hacer algún movimiento para darle lo que siempre ha querido… a ti"_

El chico sonrió ante la buena acción de su hermana pero al voltear para mostrarle a Carlos su casco se le cayó la nota al suelo, la recogió dándose cuenta que por detrás habían más palabras, este las leyó y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―_"Okey seré sincera contigo, Tomé el casco de Carlos sin permiso, lo rompí pero aquí tiene uno nuevo, decidí que tú se lo darías porque tiene debilidad hacia ti -Katie"_

El chico se dirigió hacia su novio con el casco en sus manos, el pequeño le saltó encima, le dio las gracias colocándoselo de nuevo como siempre, aunque en realidad ya no estaba preocupado por el caso, aunque iba sacar provecho del momento de debilidad de Kendall y buen ambiente que había para comenzar a calentar un poco las cosas.

―Si ves, cuando menos lo piensas consigues las cosas, eres el mejor― comentó Carlos sentándose en medio de sus piernas lo más cerca que pudo, tanto que sus entrepiernas completamente vestidas hacían fricción, el rubio cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar la sensación que le brindaba su pequeño Carlos

―Carlitos, no hagas eso― pidió Kendall volviendo la mirada al pequeño el cual se acostó e hizo que Kendall se cerniera sobre él

―Ahora como tú me ayudaste con mi problema, yo te ayudaré con el tuyo― Comentó con tono juguetón Carlos mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del rubio

Kendall no se volvió a oponer, dejó que Carlos hiciera su trabajo, después hizo su parte, nunca hubiera imaginado que la pérdida o más bien el secuestro de un **_casco_** le ayudaría a dar un paso tan importante con la persona que en verdad amaba.

* * *

_**Como no sé como comenzar este mensaje de saludo simplemente daré las gracias a las personas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias y la de la que dijo que no quería ser una lectora fantasma, muy graciosa XDD gracias por tomarte el trabajo... En fin! Nos vemos en la D, coman vegetales, sean buenos con sus mascotas, denle amor a todo el mundo... XOXO**_

**_*Johana~*_**


	5. D de dolor

**_¡Hey! _****_Wazza dear people!_**

**_Hola, en verdad extraña actualizar, les digo la verdad me estaba desganando pero me puse a ver gLee y mi estado anímico subió ¿Por qué? Me enamoré de Cory Monteith, Chris Colfer, Darren Criss en fin XDD Naya Rivera esta como quiere... _**

**_Volviendo al tema perdón por no actualizar mis otros fic pero aquí les regalo este, espero que lo disfruten :), nos leeremos abajo._**

* * *

Mi Carlos se encontraba tirado en la cama quejándose ruidosamente, yo estaba sentado a su lado tratando de consolarlo para que se sintiera mejor pero era totalmente inútil, lo único que hacía era sollozar en voz muy baja, tenía temperatura muy alta, cabe mencionar que nos encontramos de aniversario de un mes, cada vez que le decía que se calmara más sollozaba más me desesperaba por saber lo que tenía.

Sus manos estaban apretando las mías, temblaba de una manera violenta, estaba preocupado, de un momento al otro vomitó en mi cama, bueno como había llegado allí, la noche anterior dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza y no quería dormir solo, le abrí un pequeño espacio y se acostó a mi lado, se veía lindo…Sin desviarme del tema, después de cambiar las sabanas lo volví a acostar delicadamente, de repente se quedó dormido con un ceño fruncido hecho en su cara, pobrecito.

Poco a poco la puerta se abrió mostrando a un preocupado Logan y a un vanidoso James mirándose en el espejo, aun no podía creer que en un momento como ese aún se preocupara por su peinado en vez de a su mejor amigo, Logan se acercó a él, le tomó la temperatura, al ver los números en el termómetro lo único que pudo hacer fue hacerle mala cara al artefacto, después me miro con preocupación y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Te ha dicho que le duele?" preguntó mirando de nuevo a Carlos con preocupación colocando una mano en la cabeza de mi pequeño

"Bueno además de quejarse del dolor de cabeza, me dijo que le dolía un costado de la espalda, pobre bebe" comenté de pronto para después sonrojarme de manera notoria, James solo río un poco

"Llevémoslo al hospital" dijo James en medio de risas mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada

Todos nos levantamos como resortes, fuimos por mamá y Katie, todos salimos en el auto alquilado, por supuesto yo iba cerca Carlitos para que pudiera poner su cuerpo sobre el mío para lograr que quedara en una postura mejor y más cómoda, no sabía porque desde siempre me dan ganas de protegerlo al verlo en problemas y expuesto a algún peligro, debe ser por su linda cara, su forma de comportarse tan infantil y desinteresada.

"Ken yo, quiero decirte, que te quiero mucho" me susurró Carlitos apretándome un poco más a mi cuerpo, no me molestó, pero me preocupé mucho por esas palabras

"Yo también te quiero mucho Litos, pero ¿Por qué esas palabras?" pregunté un tanto inquieto pasando mis manos por su cintura para corresponder

"Siento que voy a morir, solo quería estar seguro que lo sabrías" dijo. En mi cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa, como siempre de extremista, sé que nada malo le pasará, solo que me sentí preocupado, porque el entusiasta y positivista Carlos había desaparecido.

Llegamos al hospital, fuimos a la sala de emergencias lo más rápido que nuestros pies pudieron, al estar allí nos hicieron acostar a mi pequeño en una camilla, los demás salieron mientras yo me quedé allí distrayéndolo y tratando de subir su ánimo, a duras penas su sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de vez en cuando le robaba un pequeño beso para que se sintiera mejor, por un momento me correspondía y eso me hacía sentir tranquilo, hasta que en su rostro se volvía a poner esa expresión de dolor que tanto odiaba, en serio quería que abandonara su rostro, deseaba volver a ver al antiguo Carlos saltando de aquí para allá y saber que estaría bien.

El doctor entró y le revisó con cuidado, no lo perdí de vista, no porque tuviera celos de verlo tocar a mi Carlos por todas partes… Bueno sí, Era eso ¿Y qué? El caso es que lo revisaba detenidamente, al terminar el señor me vio con algo de preocupación comenzó a formularme todo tipo de preguntas.

"¿Ha evacuado últimamente?" preguntó como si nada palpando su abdomen.

"¿Numero 1 o 2?" pregunté de vuelta preocupado el solo levantó su mano con el dedo índice indicándome que era él uno, yo asentí negativamente.

"Lo he tratado… Pero me arde, duele." Comentó Carlos despacio mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre su abdomen desnudo, mi corazón se hundió por verlo de esa manera

"Lo que imagine, quisiera hacerte unos análisis para ver si tienes lo que imagino si es así habrá que operar, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo Carlos." Comentó el doctor dándole una cálida sonrisa, Carlos solo asintió, al cabo de unos momentos llegó una enfermera con unos pequeños envases para muestras. "Orina en uno con la mitad será suficiente puedes pedir ayuda de alguien que le tengas confianza."

Yo salté sin siquiera pensarlo, él se paró de la camilla con algo de dificultad, cogí el pequeño envase, entrelacé su mano con la mía y comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar al baño de hombros, podía oírlo quejarse a dar cada paso, su fiebre estaba cada vez peor, entramos lentamente, nos dirigimos a los urinales, allí estaba mi Carlitos con cara de susto, sabía que no quería hacerlo que le daba miedo, así que le besé tiernamente.

"Cálmate, sé que duele pero debes hacer todo lo posible, quiero que estés bien. Queremos que estés bien." Mencioné emotivo, mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos, agradecí porque ninguna persona además de Carlitos me estaba mirando.

Me acerqué a él, le bajé los pantalones junto a sus bóxers lentamente, me acordé a nuestra primera vez, pero eso es otro tema a tratar, le besé de nuevo lentamente, sus manos pasaron por mi cuello, me alejé rápido recordando las circunstancias por las que estábamos allí.

"Nos veremos afuera ¿Está bien?" opiné viendo como asintió apenado bajando la mirada, luego acaricié su brazo con cariño y delicadeza. "Te amo." Le recordé.

"También te amo." Me dijo despacio sin despegar su mirada del piso, le di el pequeño envase y Salí del lugar sonrojado, me quedé esperando en los blanquecinos pasillos escuchando como se quejaba, todo adentro de mí quería ir a ese baño pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera.

Al cabo de unos minutos Carlos salió con el envase a la mitad y lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos, me acerqué a él de nuevo, con algo de pesar, en vez de coger la muestras de sus hermosas manos, lo cargué hasta la sala de observación, me importó poco lo que escuché de las demás personas del lugar, si ellos se meten en la vida de los demás es porque no tienen ninguna ¿Verdad?, encontré a los chicos y mamá sentado esperándonos en la sala de observación, puse a Carlos en su camilla de nuevo mirando como su rostro ahora estaba más descansado, se quedó dormido.

Cogí la muestra de sus manos con cuidado de no despertarlo, se lo llevé a la enfermera quien enseguida fue al laboratorio para examinarlo, me devolví donde los demás estaban tranquilos mirando a Carlitos dormir, cuando me acerqué no evité fruncir el ceño, mi madre solo río por eso, los chicos y Katie sonrieron con algo de miedo.

"Nos fuimos porque sabíamos que no dejarías que le ayudáramos a Carlos." Confesó Katie. Adoro que mi hermanita sea tan directa, no una cobarde como los estúpidos de mis amigos aun así, los amo. Con ellos he pasado de todo.

"Si, cariño algunas veces te dejas llevar tantos por tus sentimientos que no piensas las cosas, además se me antojó un rico jugo." Comentó mi madre sacando una cajita de jugo de su bolso, me lo dio yo sin hacer reclamo alguno, lo cogí y bebí de él, la verdad estaba sediento y un poco cansado, casi no dormí cuidando a Carlitos en la noche.

Nos quedamos charlando esperando a que los resultados se dieran a conocer, por mi mente pasaron cada uno de los momento que he pasado con Carlos, desde que éramos unos niños hasta ahora, todavía no podía creer que luego de tanto, estuviéramos juntos como una pareja, fui a su lado, comencé a acariciar sus cabellos hasta que el doctor llegó.

"Chicos, tengo buenas y malas noticias." comentó de sopetón, apreté mi mano con la de Carlos nervioso por las palabras del señor. "La buena es que no necesitas cirugía." Todos soltamos un suspiro pero aún faltaba la mala noticia. "Tienes inflamado el riñón, si no te cuidas puede llegar a ser una infección, te mandaré antibióticos, que tomes mucho líquido en especial agua y un tanto de descanso, esto ayudará con la fiebre." Recibí el papel que tenía las medicina a cada cuanto tenía que tomarlas.

Cuando el doctor dijo eso no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo, me acerqué lo más rápido que pude, puse mis labios cerca de su oído.

"Tienes un guapo enfermero personal que te cuidará y te hará los mimos que quieras." Comenté en tono pícaro y sensual viendo cómo se sonrojaba, divertido de su reacción besé su mejilla. "Vamos a casa." Susurré mientras lo levanté de la cama.

No dijo nada solo sonrió, el camino a casa fue silencio, fue extraño la verdad. Nunca vi a mis amigos y a mi hermanita tan calmados, sentía la suave y tranquila respiración de Carlitos sobre mi hombro, sonriendo como nunca, acercó sus labios a mi oído como yo lo hice anteriormente y me susurró algo que me dejó curioso pero con intriga el resto de viaje.

Llegamos a su habitación, él se acostó de inmediato mientras yo me senté a su lado.

"Lindo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres darme?" Averigüé curioso mientras entrelazaba su mano a la mía, el solo me miró con grandes ojos de cachorrito.

"Abre el primer cajón de allí." Me dijo señalando su mesa de noche, sin pensarlo lo hice y me encontré con un regalo bien envuelto sin pensarlo, rasgué el papel mis ojos brillaron al ver una de las camisetas originales de los Minnesota Wilds. Me abracé a Carlos como si no hubiera mañana. "Gracias, amor siempre quise una camiseta original de ellos, ¿Cómo, Dónde lo conseguiste?" pregunté separándome un poco de él.

"Bueno, sabes que Kelly mueve mucho contactos, le supliqué que lo hiciera." Comentó con esa sonrisa que me mata, no pude evitar abrazarlo de nuevo. "Feliz Mesversario." Me susurró. No pude evitar que en mi cara apareciera una mueca de preocupación, luego de pensarlo unos minutos se iluminó de nuevo, me levanté y lo miré con ojos saltones.

"Cariño, te diré la verdad es que. Lo cierto es que ahora no te puedo dar un regalo porque estás enfermo no quiero que te sobre esfuerces." Comenté divagando en mis pensamientos, él sonrió solo un poco, me acercó me besó brevemente.

"Solo un besito ¿Sí? Con eso me basta, al menos hasta que se te dé la gana de darme mi regalo." Pidió desesperado con algo de diversión me acerqué lo más lento que pude el me empujó hacía él me besó profundamente.

Nuestro labios se entrelazaron, sus manos se abrazaron mi cuello, luego comenzaron a juguetear entre mis hombros y mi pecho, yo lo único que hice fue acercarme más, lo quería cerca, mi vicio es él, siempre será él, lo único que se estaba comenzando a escuchar era el ruido de nuestros labios separándose de vez en cuando, del roce de la cama cada vez que nos movíamos, me sentí en el cielo en esos momentos, en verdad no deseaba separarme de él.

"Chicos, Carlos tiene que tomar su medicina para…" Era mi madre, no pudo seguir su oración por lo visto estaba sorprendida de encontrarnos en una posición tan comprometedora. "Al menos espera a que se mejore Kendall." Comentó divertida, Carlos y ella rieron despacio, yo no pude evitar ponerme avergonzado, mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

"¡Mamá!" Solo me limité exclamar levantándome de la cama, viendo cómo iba hacía mí y me daba un vaso de agua y una pastilla. "No gracias, no tengo sed." Bromeé ganándome una mirada asesina de ella.

"Solo dásela y ya, me iré para qué puedan seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo e hijo, recuerda dejarlo descansar, cielo." Comentó mi madre saliendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo sin dejarme de decir palabra alguna, me dirigí de nuevo a Carlos e hice lo que mi mamá me mandó, sin decir nada me volví a sentar al lado de él.

"¿En qué estábamos?" preguntó Carlitos con algo de picardía colocando sus manos en mi cuello de nuevo haciéndome bajar a su altura, yo solo me resistí.

"Qué tú descansaras y yo me iré." Dije cortante parándome de la cama. Su voz me detuvo.

"No te vayas, por favor, te lo suplico no te vayas." Pidió yo solo volteé a mirarlo sus ojos se colocaron cristalinos. "El dolor es pasajero, cuando estás tú, en solo pensar en que te irás hace que vuelva." Sus palabras me impactaron, solo le miré con algo de pesar.

"Lo siento Carlos, en verdad solo qué me sentí desconsiderado por lo que pasó, no estaba pensando en ti, solo pensaba en… Mí" mi voz se perdió Carlos trató de levantarse de la cama pero no lo dejé, me senté a su lado mirándolo con pesar.

"Eso no es cierto, tonto tus besos. Hacen que olvide de lo que me pasa, tus manos al tocarme adormecen mi dolor, antes de que llegara mamá Knight, el dolor despareció por completo." Confesó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, se me hizo tan adorable le sonreí completamente, cogí una de sus manos entre las mías.

En definitiva no me importó volverle a besar, porque al fin de cuentas soy el remedio que le ayuda con él **_dolor_**.

* * *

_**No saben lo mucho que honra volver, cualquier cosa pídanla se las debo. XOXO**_

_***Johana* ^^**_


	6. E de Envidia

**_Después de un largo tiempo, actualizo esta historia, bien es que no tengo inspiración de cierta manera y cada vez que escribo un capitulo, hace que magicamente vuelva, no sé que haré cuando a termine, sin más distracciones..._**

**_Enjoy people! Capitulo punto de vista Carlos u.u_**

* * *

Envidia.

Eso es lo que siento cuando veo a James caminar de la mano de Kendall, no lo culpo yo fui un lento por mis patéticos miedos de que me rechazara y me dijera que no, aunque era más que obvio que lo haría porque no correspondería mis sentimientos por estar pensando en mi mejor amigo castaño, lo amo pero se ganó parte de mi odio por tener el valor que yo no.

Acostado en mi cama, tratando de que las lágrimas no salgan de mis ojos cada segundo se torna más imposible, debo hacerlo por mi bien, por el bien de mis amigos, no quiero que me vean vulnerable y mucho menos que me pregunten porque lo estoy, dirijo mis manos directo a mi cabello para poder desorganizarlo un poco y tratar de poder organizar mis ideas, pero estos celos y tristeza descontroladas no me dejan.

De repente escucho la puerta abrirse, miró con sorpresa y desgraciadamente, no pudo contenerme más, Kendall está en la entrada mirándome preocupadamente y su mirada solo consigue agudizarse más cuando por lo visto nota mis lágrimas.

Viene directo a mí, se sienta con cuidado, al lado mío y comienza a acariciarme de una manera tierna, delicada, que me hace perder el sentido y olvidar por un momento lo que siento.

―Carlos, Me preocupas ¿Qué tienes?― Me pregunta en medio de un susurro que me hace perder el aliento, mi corazón se aceleró, no pude evitar sollozar un poco más fuerte.

―Te envidio Kendall.― Dije con doble sentido en medio de sollozos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.― Andas de la mano con la persona que en verdad amas, solo me hace sentir un tanto patético.

― ¿Por qué?― Averiguó de nuevo me puse tenso, solo atiné a bajar la mirada, él se acercó un poco más, puso su mano en mi rodilla y la acarició de esa manera que él solo sabe ¡Jamie que suerte tienes!

―Yo… No puedo decirle a esa persona mis sentimientos.―Comenté simplemente con una mueca en mi rostro sintiendo como mis mejillas se mojaban cada vez más, ya no me podía detener.

Puso una mano en mi rostro, me hizo estremecer.―Carlos, tienes que coger valor, ¿Piensas que decirle mis sentimientos a James fue fácil?, no lo fue créeme.― Su mano bajo directo a mi cuello, la envidia hacía James solo me corroía cada vez más y más, ya llegué hasta el punto de olvidar que lo aprecio, ahora solo quiero ahorcarlo.

― ¿Cómo lo hiciste?― Pregunté acercándome un poco a él, puse mi mano en su pierna, lo miré de nuevo a los ojos, creo que en ellos pude ver un lindo destello de felicidad.

―Bueno, yo simplemente, llegué y lo besé.― Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

Imité su sonrisa, sentí que era el momento, sentí que debía hacerlo.

Poco a poco me acerqué hasta que sentí su respiración combinarse con la mía, me detuve por un instante, entrecerré mis ojos listo para poder besarle si él me daba la libertad.

―Detenme Kendall.―Pedí con pocas ganas que lo hiciera "_Por favor di que continúe_"

No escuché nada de su parte así que solo continué, me colgué de su cuello y solo presioné mis labios con los suyos para poder así, cumplir mi sueño de besar tan hermosos y deliciosos labios, varias cosas se detonaron en mí, felicidad, alegría, culpa, deseo, etc. Solo sé que cuando esto terminé él no va querer saber de mí, no va a querer volverme a mirar en lo que le queda de existencia.

¿Él también me está devolviendo el beso? Debe ser una broma de su parte, de seguro. Pero no puedo evitar responder con un poco más de deseo, ganas de que siempre este a mi lado, ganas de… De ocupar el puesto que James me quitó, por derecho o mejor dicho obligación debe ser mío.

Siento como poco a poco baja mi cuerpo hasta que mi espalda toca el colchón, sin duda alguna no puedo evitar temblar un poco, me falta el aire, pero no me interesa, solo quiero disfrutar esto mientras dure.

Kendall con cuidado se cernió sobre mí, se separó un momento del beso, me miró con ojos suplicantes, con un toque de picardía, de complicidad, sus manos comenzaron a explorarme, de allí olvidé el sentimiento de culpa que me habitó por los primeros minutos.

Sus labios se sintieron sensacionales en mi cuello, su respirar al chocar con esa piel tan sensible no pude evitar ponerme la piel de gallina, mientras por un pequeño lapso de tiempo me pregunté que estábamos haciendo, no quise decirlo en voz alta porque sabía que eso solo lo haría despabilar.

Se levantó de mi cuerpo tan de repente que no pude rogarle que se quedara para poderle explicar lo que pasó antes, escuché como la puerta se abrió.

―No le dirás nada a James de esto.― Me dijo con voz fúnebre sin voltearme a mirar.― Nuestra amistad acaba aquí Carlos espero que hayas disfrutado lo que pasó porque esta será la primera y última vez que me sentirás.

―Déjame explicarte Kendall, te quiero y perdón por hacer esto.― La desesperación me invadió, tanto que no supe si moverme o solo quedarme allí recibiendo sus reproches.―Te quiero Kenny.

―No me llames de esa manera Carlos, solo mis amigos me pueden llamar así.― Un vacío profundo me atacó, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, no puedo llorar más porque ya lo hice demasiado.

―Kenny, no quiero perderte.― Mi voz salió quebrada, por fin él se decidió a darse la vuelta para poder mirarme de una manera que nunca le vi mirar a otra persona, creo que me dio mucho miedo ver que esa hermosa mirada con la que me veía se perdió, ese brillo que vi antes de besarlo también.

―Ya es tarde Carlos.― Sin más salió de la habitación dejándome atrás con mis esperanzas e ilusiones rotas.

Nunca más me dejaré guiar por sentimientos como la **_envidia _**de nuevo, solo hace que las cosas hermosas se echen a perder, gracias a ella perdí a un amigo y al amor de mi vida.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, pero que les haya gustado mucho \(^-^)/, sean felices, velen por las paz mundial, cierren la llave para ahorrar agua y saque a pasear a sus unicornios más seguido XDD nos leemos en la F XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


End file.
